Is it gonna happen
by SSjwave
Summary: Olivia and Alex were like thing one and thing two. there were always together. uncertain of what might happen in the near future between them, Alex finds her self thinking of Olivia more than a simple "friend". does Olivia feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00 pm when Olivia Benson had gotten home. She hung up her coat and places her keys on the night table.

Olivia's mind was still focusing on what happened today. Do I have feelings for her? Why could I not take my eyes off of her in court today?

"Olivia it's me open up"

Olivia immediately snapped out of it and answered the door. The detective was stunned to see who it was when she opened the door.

"Alex, what are you doing here"? Olivia was stunned to see her. She couldn't say a word. She was left speechless.

"Are you going to let me in or what" Alex said looking deeply into Olivia's eyes.

Alex walked in and both women sat on the couch. They said nothing to each other for a while until someone broke the silence.

"Olivia I think we need to talk about what happened today".

Olivia's heart was racing with fear. Was she really going to discuss what happened in her office today? Was she really going to bring up the fact that they had kissed each other?

"Ok" Olivia said, "I think I should start…

" I know that there was a lot of stress about the case and we were both feeling it.

Olivia was about to say something when Alex cut her off with a kiss.

Olivia heart was racing, aching for Alex's touch. Olivia didn't know if this was right or wrong. She liked kissing Alex but at the same time she was wondering what Alex was thinking through all this.

Olivia pulled away.

"I'm…..going to for a walk.

Alex looked confused. She thought liv felt the same way.

" Olivia its 10:00 pm…look I think I should go.

Alex went for a kiss, but then realized she didn't want to make things worse.

Alex had just left. Olivia's mind was spinning. Wondering "what the hell just happened".

Was she really in love with ADA Alex Cabot or was it just a fling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit….O..!

Alex couldn't catch her breath. Olivia was so deep that Alex forgotten where she was.

With each thrust of her fingers, Alex got louder and louder. Alex was clinging to the sheets begging for more.

Olivia slowly pulled her fingers out of Alex and worked her way up to her neck, then to her lips.

All of a sudden there was a sound.

BEEP BEEP!

It was 7:30 Am in the morning and Olivia had just woken up. Olivia walked over to her alarm clock and shut if off.

She was sweaty and barely got any sleep because of the dream she was having. Olivia got ready for work and took off.

Couple of minutes later she arrives at the precinct and sits down at her desk to fill out some paperwork.

Elliot notices something wrong with his partner and asks "Liv are you ok you seem off today

Olivia snaps her head at Elliot giving him a warning glare and says "ELLIOT IM FINE!

Olivia gets up and storms out

Elliot mumbles to himself "what the hell did I do wrong"

Olivia goes to see Alex at her office. She is standing outside her door, thinking: why the hell am I here."

Olivia knocks on her door.

"come in" Alex says

Olivia walks in and sees Alex wearing a very short skirt and a blouse giving a front view of her breast. Sexy but classy.

Olivia fights the urge to take Alex right there on her desk.

But cannot contain it…..

Olivia walks over to Alex and kisses her.

Alex is shocked but reciprocates the kiss.

Olivia lifts Alex on her desk and her hands explore her body. Her vanilla smooth body. Alex is breathless and squeezes Olivia's ass and moans as Olivia hits the sweet spot on her neck

"Oh liv"

"I'm sorry….about….last. Night…. I was shocked" Olivia says between kisses.

"Door" Alex says.

"Locked"

Olivia roughly pushes Alex's panties down. There black lace. Olivia's favorite.

Olivia Inserts two fingers in her and starts at a steady pace.

"Oh my good liv, faster"

Oliva roughly starts to go at a faster pace

"yes yes yesyeeeeeeeeees"

SHHHH! "SHUT UP"

"Remember we are at you office"

"YEESSYESS Harder"

"Make me come liv…..I'm almost there.

"Look at me I wanna see you come so fucking hard.

Olivia adds a third finger….That's when Alex looses all control.

"YESSS OH YESS"

Olivia withdraws her finger and feels ashamed at what see has done. She feels like her father. She sees the bruises she left on Alex's neck, thigh and among other places. She is her father. A rapist who has no morals about anything hurt the people she cares about.

Alex notice this and tries to sooth the detective but something happen that she never thought would happen…..


End file.
